User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/The Story of a Minifigure: Strange Odd Shadow Rewrite Beginning
THE SHADOW BOOK Foreword Throughout the history of the Universe, we've heard many stories about the constant battle between Chaos and Imagination. From the very first myths about the Universe's creation to Aleros's trials after discovering the Nexus and then to the epic tales of Figroth Felanor's adventures. A lot of these stories belong to the forgotten past, when the First Builders were not just history, yet. Nowadays, they're not even that, having moved to the domain of myths, yet stories of Imagination and Chaos continue. They have done so for thousands of years. However, of all such events, the Maelstrom War might be the story of Chaos's most dreadful attack, yet. Never before has Chaos been able to take form in such quantities and gain the power and influence of the Nexus. Many minifigures heeded the call to save Imagination and protect the Universe. Yet, the path to victory is not easy and many will never make it to it. That is what first urged me to decide to write this book. I wanted to record the stories of the Nexus Force's people, so that its fallen heroes, nameless or not, will never be forgotten. We support our happiness on our friends' sacrifices and that's why we must never forsake them. If one is to record Nexus Force stories, though, they might as well do a full job and cover the history of the whole war. But to increase the the educational and entertainment factors, I thought I'd do that through personal stories. And the story that I know best is my own. And that's the main one I'll be telling. You may think I'm conceited to choose my own story, but wait to read it before you judge me. I think it's quite interesting. And don't blame me for saying that. It's just that trouble follows me everywhere. Besides, my story overlaps with that of many others and you'll be able to learn theirs, too. And where I have not been able to be myself, I shall narrate what I've heard from others. For reasons that will become apparent as you read the story, the main character's name has been removed from this book wherever it is mentioned and replaced with the alias of 'Shadow' to reflect the shady nature of how I am hiding my identity. You may also find more reasons for the picking of the name as you read the story. Other names have also been changed for what I believe to be obvious reasons. For an even more complete tome, I have now decided to also include my translations of several old stories. While they may not be directly linked to the recent events of the Maelstrom War, they are part of Crux's history and can help us understand a lot about the Nexus, Chaos and more. And they sure are great stories. But let's begin with the present and arrive in the past later to find answers to the questions that the present's study will bring about. -Jack Irone Foreword II Hello reader. Congratulations! If you are reading this, you must be a very special person; or at least related to me. This is either the original copy of the Shadow Book or one of its really rare exact replicas. This edition is the unabridged version of the book I wrote, trusted only to the few people that can keep its secrets. Aside from the characters' identities, this book also holds some of my studies on Imagination, Chaos and Superian powers. A lot of this research has been published in separate books, but this collection of most of it also includes some knowledge that I did not think would be wise to share. So, rejoice reader, for being one of the select few who can read this. -Strange Odd Shadow Foreword III This is the last foreword, I promise. After that, we get to the actual story. So, hi there, this is not the same person writing. I am the one using the nickname of fffffplayer1. I am not going to go into detail on how I came about this manuscript, but I did and after detailed study of it, I have decided to share it with the world. Well, part of it. Strange Odd Shadow might have wanted to make a complete book, but I think I might bore the people of an entirely different Universe with the detailed history of the Maelstrom War. So, instead I have made a selection of the more interesting stories to present to you. Besides, I am a busy man and have limited time to make these translations. A few notes first, though. As one might expect, the people on a different planet in a different Universe don't actually speak English. However, I have translated the main language used by most people appearing in the story (Galazian) to English. Similarly, the more archaic language that appears in Castellar Regnum is translated to Latin, so that you may better understand what this language would feel like for the characters. On the other hand, the language of the First Builders I have left intact to reflect the fact that almost nobody understands it. I would also like to point out something about the letter F. Reading the story, you will find that it has some special importance for the story. Low the chances may be, it would seem that the same character ('F') represents the same consonant in Galazian. This is not the only occurrence of such a thing. There are also words like minifigure and Nexus that are used the same or almost the same in Galazian or the First Builders' Language. It seems very odd to me, but I have learnt to just go with it. Having said all that, I think we are ready to begin with the story. I hope you enjoy it as I have. Here is the story of a minifigure named Strange Odd Shadow. . . -fffffplayer1 Index Part 1: The Story of a Minifigure Part 2: Minifigures' Stories Part 3: Translations of Olde Part 4: Scientific Studies on Imagination and Chaos Part 5: Minifigures' Stories: A New Chapter Part1 The Story of a Minifigure: ''' '''Strange Odd Shadow THE REWRITE Chapter 1: Lost Strange Odd Shadow was lost in his thoughts. He was trying to process the events he had just lived through and that left no time to examine his surroundings. He was in a narrow plain full of green grass between some hills. This was part of the world he had been told was called Avant Gardens. It had not been his original destination, but he had to change his plans. The Maelstrom had prevented him. The Maelstrom causing his problems was not new to him. He had history with the Maelstrom. Besides, that’s why he had wanted to join the Nexus Force. I am alone now. Alone in an unknown world. I can’t know what to expect. How far is Nimbus Station from here? Can I reach it any way? Nexus Force could have a presence here and that would be helpful, but I don’t really know how near I am to the Nimbus System. It was all so fast; there was no time to ask. Maelstrom is sure to be here, though. Maelstrom is everywhere. That will cause me problems. I can’t fight hordes of fully infected minifigures alone and weaponless. If only I hadn’t dropped my crossbow. Well, there might be others from the ship around, but how much help can they be? I am probably the most experienced of them. Not that I’m a great fighter anyway. I could use the help of Magical at a moment like this. Shadow sighed. His friends. Would he see his friends again? He had already been worried when he was forced to split, but now that changed things. How could they come to the Nimbus System from so far without a spaceship? Had he lost them forever? Sarah. Magical. Kate. His hand unconsciously entered his left pocket and grabbed the coin that was in it between two of his fingers. He was reassured to find it was still there. He feared it might have fallen, while he was running. What would he do without them? They had been his whole world the last few years; the only people that he cared for and that cared for him. He continued to make such thoughts for a while. Deep in his thoughts, as he was, he did not notice someone else had approached him. The particular someone would not be characterised as a pleasant fellow. Coloured in shades of black and purple, the minifigure-like being was wearing ragged clothes and was emitting some sort of purple aura. Parts of the creature showing through its clothes seemed to be skeletal. It had red glowing eyes, looking wildly at Strange Odd Shadow, and hair pointing towards the sky. The grotesque creature growled angrily and charged towards Shadow. It was at this point that the absent-minded minifigure was reminded of his surroundings and their possible hostility. He looked at the approaching creature with a fearful look. In the seconds that it would take for the strange being to reach him, Strange Odd Shadow couldn’t do anything to properly defend himself. He had been fully taken by surprise and he was not prepared. Not that if he was, he would have had many more choices. He could have run, but he did not, for fear had petrified him. He just looked at the wild, malicious eyes approaching him. Well, I didn’t really have much hope anyway, did I? Maybe, it would be better if it all ended soon. But this was not how I imagined things would be like. I had wished for a happier future. I had wished for a future. The time for the fatal hit came, but the hit did not. Instead, Strange Odd Shadow saw a bunch of purple and black bricks flying around him. Another minifigure had appeared from behind the creature and apparently he had smashed it. Shadow examined the newcomer. He was wearing grey clothes and had red spiky hair. His hands emitted a purple aura similar to the one of the smashed being. He looked at Shadow angrily. “Thank you”, the young man said, though it did not sound very genuine; but that was just, because he hadn’t yet recovered from the shock. “Are you out of your mind?!” the man yelled. “Didn’t you see that Stromling coming?”. “I did, but it was too late”, Shadow replied and he thought, ''Stromlings. Right. That’s how the Nexus Force calls the infected minifigures. ''“Your hands... they are infected! Isn’t that unhealthy?”. “Oh! When will this infection discrimination stop? Listen, pal! Just because my hands are infected doesn’t mean I’m going to start smashing things and people! Got it?! Anyway, you had no chance only because you have no gear, no weapons! Why, I repeat, why would you be so crazy to walk out of your home with no means of defending yourself?! Don’t you have any weapons?”. “I dropped them”. “Well, why didn’t you pick them up? You’re so unreasonable!”. “Couldn’t. I had to run!”. The man seemed a little confused. “What’s so bad that it would make you leave your protection from potential smashing?”. “Certain smashing”. “But... this is Avant Gardens. We don’t have so serious threats here”. “I wasn’t here. I was in the Venture Explorer”. “But the Venture Explorer leaves people in Nimb-”, he started saying, but stopped “Wait! What happened to the Explorer? Why was it dangerous?”. “We were attacked. Maelstrom was everywhere. We had to hurry”. “What?! The Explorer was attacked? What happened to everyone? How’s Bob? How are the others?” Wisp’s expression became concerned. “I don’t know. Bob and Captain Lane were pointing new recruits to the right direction and showing them how to build rockets, so they must have been some of the last to leave. But I didn’t see what happened to anyone else. I had my own problems!”. “Oh! Right. You were going to be recruited then”, he changed the subject “I can help you with that. I’m Wisp Lee, by the way”. “You’re Nexus Force?”. Hope suddenly reappeared for Shadow. If he had indeed reached a world where Nexus Force was present, his journey had not been futile. He could be useful to the Universe. And he could fight the Maelstrom more extensively. “Well, the Paradox badge isn’t for nothing”, he pointed to a logo of a swirling eye of some sort drawn on his sleeve. “Anyway, you’ll need a weapon to get through the battlefield and to the Sentinel Encampment. From there it will be easy to go to Nimbus Station, where you can properly join the Nexus Force. I believe Epsilon has some supplies including weaponry that you could use”. Nimbus Station. So, that meant he could still get to it. And then everything would go as planned. Actually... not everything. His friends still had no vessel for travelling such a big distance. Rarely had there been Nexus Force Starships, except for the Venture Explorer, that had travelled that far. “Good. Then, I probably should be off”, Shadow turned and started walking before he realised he had forgotten something. “Wait!” he said, “Which way is it?”. . . Bewαre of the shαdows becαuse I might be there. Category:Blog posts